The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the acquisition and reconstruction of functional magnetic resonance images (fMRI).
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. Each measurement is referred to in the art as a “view” and the number of views determines the quality of the image. The resulting set of received NMR signals, or views, or k-space samples, are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. The total scan time is determined in part by the number of measurement cycles, or views, that are acquired for an image, and therefore, scan time can be reduced at the expense of image quality by reducing the number of acquired views.
The most prevalent method for acquiring an NMR data set from which an image can be reconstructed is referred to as the “Fourier transform” imaging technique or “spin-warp” technique. This technique is discussed in an article entitled “Spin-Warp NMR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging”, by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, p. 751-756 (1980). It employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of NMR signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (Gy) along that direction, and then a signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient (Gx) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse Gy is incremented (Gy) in the sequence of views that are acquired during the scan. In a three-dimensional implementation (3DFT) a third gradient (Gz) is applied before each signal readout to phase encode along the third axis. The magnitude of this second phase encoding gradient pulse Gz is also stepped through values during the scan. These 2DFT and 3DFT methods sample k-space in a rectilinear pattern as shown in FIG. 2 and the k-space samples lie on a Cartesian grid.
More recently projection reconstruction methods have been used for acquiring time-resolved data as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435. Projection reconstruction methods, sometimes referred to as “radial” acquisitions, have been known since the inception of magnetic resonance imaging. Rather than sampling k-space in a rectilinear scan pattern as is done in Fourier imaging and shown in FIG. 2, projection reconstruction methods acquire a series of views that sample radial lines extending outward from the center of k-space as shown in FIG. 3. The number of views needed to sample k-space determines the length of the scan and if an insufficient number of views are acquired, streak artifacts are produced in the reconstructed image. The technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435 reduces such streaking by acquiring successive undersampled images with interleaved views and sharing peripheral k-space data between successive images.
There are two methods used to reconstruct images from an acquired set of k-space projection views as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,686. The most common method is to regrid the k-space samples from their locations on the radial sampling trajectories to a Cartesian grid. The image is then reconstructed by performing a 2D or 3D Fourier transformation of the regridded k-space samples. The second method for reconstructing an image is to transform the radial k-space projection views to Radon space by Fourier transforming each projection view. An image is reconstructed from these signal projections by filtering and backprojecting them into the field of view (FOV). As is well known in the art, if the acquired signal projections are insufficient in number to satisfy the Nyquist sampling theorem, streak artifacts are produced in the reconstructed image.
The standard backprojection method is illustrated in FIG. 4. Each acquired signal projection profile 10 is backprojected onto the field of view 12 by projecting each signal sample 14 in the profile 10 through the FOV 12 along the projection path as indicted by arrows 16. In projecting each signal sample 14 in the FOV 12 we have no a priori knowledge of the subject and the assumption is made that the NMR signals in the FOV 12 are homogeneous and that the signal sample 14 should be distributed equally in each pixel through which the projection path passes. For example, a projection path 8 is illustrated in FIG. 4 for a single signal sample 14 in one signal projection profile 10 as it passes through N pixels in the FOV 12. The signal value (P) of this signal sample 14 is divided up equally between these N pixels:Sn=(P×1)/N  (1)where: Sn is the NMR signal value distributed to the nth pixel in a projection path having N pixels.
Clearly, the assumption that the NMR signal in the FOV 12 is homogeneous is not correct. However, as is well known in the art, if certain filtering corrections are made to each signal profile 10 and a sufficient number of filtered profiles are acquired at a corresponding number of projection angles, the errors caused by this faulty assumption are minimized and image artifacts are suppressed. In a typical, filtered backprojection method of image reconstruction, 400 projections are required for a 256×256 pixel 2D image and 203,000 projections are required for a 256×256×256 voxel 3D image. If the method described in the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435 is employed, the number of projection views needed for these same images can be reduced to 100 (2D) and 2000 (3D).
Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) technology provides a new approach to study neuronal activity. Conventional fMRI detects changes in cerebral blood volume, flow, and oxygenation that locally occur in association with increased neuronal activity induced by functional paradigms. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,322, an MRI system is used to acquire signals from the brain over a period of time. As the brain performs a task, these signals are modulated synchronously with task performance to reveal which regions of the brain are involved in performing the task.
The series of fMRI time course images must be acquired at a rate that is high enough to see the changes in brain activity induced by the functional paradigm. In addition, because neuronal activity may occur at widely dispersed locations in the brain, a relatively large 3D volume or multi-slice volume must be acquired in each time frame. Currently, single shot EPI pulse sequences are commonly used for acquiring fMRI time course data. Using such a pulse sequence, for example, fifteen 8 mm thick, 64×64 pixel slices may be acquire at a frame rate of 0.5 fps. It is desirable to both increase image resolution and the frame rate of fMRI images.